


Tumblysquids

by MartianMarsipan



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, none of these are beta read so! here we go, tags to be added since it's just a bunch of oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartianMarsipan/pseuds/MartianMarsipan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some tumblesquid oneshots, ranging from fluff to angst to aus, the works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblysquids

“Jeff, stop pettin’ me! Ya gotta sit still if you want me to help ya with this” Wander shooed the long green fingers away and stuck his tounge out in concentration, focusing on the enigma that was his husband’s mangled, knotted bow tie.

“It’s real hard not to, when all that soft fur’s up in my face, man.” Despite the overwhelming desire to just shove his face into the little nomad’s fur, Jeff put his hands down and focused on the grunts and hums of Wander as he tried to untangle the mess Jeff made. Grop, he couldn’t wait until this whole wedding deal was over with, no matter how hard Wander tried he could never sell Jeff on these stuffy suits. Wander noticed the cthulhu beginning to fidget in discomfort.

The nomad sighed, “Just don’t think about it too much, hun. It’ll be over before ya know it! It’ll be _super_ fun, and then we’ll come back and you can be as naked as you want.”

“I’ll be holding you to that.” The cthulhu chuckled and ran a finger up Wander’s leg lightly. The nomad in question’s breath hitched and he quickly swatted at his husband’s lithe finger.

“Jeff!” Wander pouted up at his husband who merely grinned and ruffled Wander’s (recently brushed and styled) head tufts, “Jeffrey, I _just_ styled that! We don’t need another wardrobe malfunction!”

“Sorry, sunshine. No need to be so fussy, we’ve got time.” Wander put his hands on his hips at the nonchalant tone in his husband’s voice, was he even taking this seriously.

“Jeff, I still haven’t untangled your bowtie- goodness what did you do to it- and now I have to re-brush and style my hair and-”

 

“Take it easy, Wander, it’ll be a-okay. Don’t stress yourself too much, you don’t wanna be all high strung during the wedding.” Wander sighed and went back to fiddling with the mangled bowtie.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry for snappin’. It’s just- weddings are so _special_ and this is such a big day for them! I want it to be _perfect_!”

“You didn’t fuss this much on our own wedding day, you probably would have let me stand at the altar in khakis and sandals if I really wanted to. Did ours being perfect not really matter? I’m hurt, dude!” Jeff feigned a sad expression, doing his best to flatten his ears to his head but they just kept popping back up. Wander giggled and shook his head.

“You could have been in your birthday suit and it still would have been perfect either way. S’not about the clothes, hun, what mattered was that I was havin’ a great time with you!”

“So maybe we can tone down the stressing just a bit? It’s all about the love, after all.” The nomad was about to respond, but smiled triumphantly when he finally managed to untangle Jeff’s mess of a bowtie.

“Aha! Gotcha,” Wander quickly tied up the bow tie perfectly and stepped back to look at his handiwork and smile up at Jeff, “oh, I guess I can stop fussin’ so much,” he stuck his tongue out coyly and leaned up to give his husband a peck on the cheek, “but we’re still gonna show up lookin’ nice and _on time_.”

Jeff’s ears wiggled and he affectionately nuzzled the nomad’s forehead carefully, mindful of his recently ruffled head tufts, “'course we are, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who's getting married?? You decide! (if you're asking me though, I had death glare or sylava in mind but I left it open just because.)


End file.
